An electrical control device may be used to regulate electricity received from a distribution system that distributes electricity generated by a power source. For example, the electrical control device, which may be a transformer or a step voltage regulator, may regulate the received electricity to maintain a substantially constant voltage on an output of the electrical control device even though the voltage on an input to the electrical control device may be varying. The electrical control device may use a load tap changer to maintain the substantially constant voltage on the output. A load tap changer is a device that employs a secondary circuit voltage detector to actuate a mechanical linkage to selectively engage taps of a tapped section of a winding of the electrical control device in response to voltage variations in order to control the voltage on the output of the electrical control device while the electrical control device is under load.